disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in summer, Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine , just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They find themselves thrust into a Global Rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz , a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P , working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith . Kyle Menke Concept Art PhineasSavesCandace.jpg|Phineas saves Candace. (Notice Luke Skywalker and Leia swinging in the background) Cuttingitclose.jpg|The boys cut it close on the Death Star. LukePhineasnadFerb.jpg|Luke Skywalker makes an appearance. IsabellaFighterPilotMeap.jpg|Isabella and Meap in Mos Eisley's cantina. CandaceRebelBusting.jpg|Candace, Baljeet and Buford as stormtroopers. KyleMemkeConceptArt.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside the Centennial Chihuahua. AgentPStarWars.jpg|Agent P as a Rebel. Isabella at Space Bar.jpg|Isabella at Mos Eisley's cantina with Han and Chewie. Phineas fights Ferb Star Wars.jpg|Phineas and Sith Ferb fight. Allusions *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'- The episode takes place about the same time as the original 1977 movie. Background Information *On October 30, 2012, The Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm Limited, LLC for US $4.05 billion in cash and stock. *This episode takes place around the same time as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *Thirteenth time Phineas and Ferb go to space. ("Rollercoaster","Traffic Cam Caper", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm", "Meapless in Seattle", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Happy New Year!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *''Phineas and Ferb'' is the sixth animated TV series to do a full-length Star Wars themed episode, following Tiny Toon Adventures, Pinky and the Brain, Codename: Kids Next Door, Robot Chicken (three times), and Family Guy ''(also three times). *This is the sixth episode to take place in a date and time other than the present and in the Tri-State Area. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" taking place in Drusselstein in olden times, "Tri-Stone Area" taking place in the Tri-Stone Area in 27,000 B.C., "Doof Dynasty" taking place in the Ancient Tri-Province Area, "Excaliferb" taking place in Medieval Times in the Tri-Kingdom Area, "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" taking place in 1914 in the Middle East, and this one taking place a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.) *According to the Show Creators, this will mark the first time that Phineas & Ferb have a fight against each other. Production Information *It is scheduled to air in the summer of 2014 on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *This special was first teased by Dan Povenmire in an interview with TVGuide.com in promotion of "Mission Marvel". He said, "When I saw that news Disney purchasing Lucasfilm break, I drew a picture of Doofenshmirtz as Darth Vader and texted it to the head of Disney TV animation and wrote, 'I smell crossover!'"http://www.tvguide.com/News/Phineas-Ferb-Premiere-1067309.aspx *This episode was announced a few days before the Star Wars Takeover event began on Disney's online game, Club Penguin; oddly, Club Penguin also had Marvel-themed events in June 2012 and April 2013 (see Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel). *Press release from StarWars.comhttp://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html: ::The adventuring stars of Disney's hit animated series ''Phineas and Ferb are heading to a galaxy far, far away: A special Star Wars-themed episode of the musical-comedy series is currently in production, announced July 19, 2013 by show creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con International in San Diego. The one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD, placing the characters of Phineas and Ferb in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars. ::Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." ::The episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away -- in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns, however, they find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. ::Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. ::Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz's "inator" and becomes...an evil Sith. ::Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on this Force-filled episode of Phineas and Ferb.http://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html *Dan and Swampy revealed that neither Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher nor Harrison Ford will be reprising their roles, but they may get some cameos.http://family-room.ew.com/2013/08/16/phineas-and-ferb-star-wars-marvel/ *On August 31, 2013, Robert Hughes confirmed that there would be at least five songs in the special. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/373849638672924675 Allusions *'Millennium Falcon' - The name of Isabella's ship, the Centennial Chihuahua, is patterned after the formula of the same ship with a timespan and an animal. *'The Phantom Menace ' - After Ferb becomes a Sith, his face becomes like Darth Maul. *'Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead' - The way this episode will worked will be based on this 1966 Tom Stoppard play. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Darth Enshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *TBA as Luke Skywalker *TBA as Han Solo *TBA as Princess Leia Organa *Chewbacca as Himself External links * *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on Wookieepedia *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Lucasfilm Wiki References Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Star Wars Category:Upcoming Category:Television specials Category:Disney Television Animation shows